Known gas generators have a housing with an inner wall delimiting an igniter chamber peripherally, at least one igniter opening into the igniter chamber, and a cap arranged for displacement along the inner wall and delimiting the igniter chamber, which cap has a cylindrical peripheral wall and a radially extending cover wall. The cap is preferably constructed such that it covers the outflow opening before the activation of the gas generator and during the activation of the gas generator and the displacement of the cap, it exposes the outflow opening.
Such a gas generator is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,322 B1.
The invention meets the problem of optimizing the behavior of such a gas generator shortly after its activation.